


Cute

by komaegi



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Tsukihi realizes something about her feelings towards a certain childhood friend





	

You have always thought she was cute.  
You’re not sure when it started, was it when you lay your eyes on her for the first time?  
Was it when you became friends?  
You can’t remember that.

You couldn’t even know why you thought she was cute.  
Was it her voice? Her eyes?  
Her bangs? Her smile?  
Or was she cute as a whole person?

You didn’t know how you felt towards her at first.  
You thought she was cute but what else?  
Did you like her? Did you **love** her?  
Perhaps…

You didn’t know much but you knew she was adorable.  
She had always been adorable, since elementary school.  
You didn’t know when, you didn’t know why.  
You just thought she was.

 

At some point, you realize how you feel towards her while being with her.  
You sometimes help her with her manga when you have the time.  
You peek at the scattered papers around her, she’s too engaged with her work.  
“Nadeko-chan.”

You accidentally startle her, as her papers fell to the floor.  
“O-Oh… it’s you, Tsukihi-chan.” She’s apparently flustered a little “I’m sorry for panicking like that.”  
‘Cute’ is what you tell yourself, she looked quite cute like that.  
“I should be sorry for breaking your train of thought.”

“I-It’s okay!” Nadeko answers with her meek voice “It was getting… a little bit lonely…”  
Lonely… huh?  
“Nadeko-chan’s cute.” You laughed, she blushed a little.  
“It’s not that much of a good thing though.”

“Still, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re always cute!”  
You had to prove it to her.  
“Do you want me to prove how cute you are?” You ask in a loud voice.  
You hope she can realize that.

You press your lips to her cheek.  
You can feel that she’s pretty warm, that might be because she’s blushing.  
It’s much more endearing when you look at her reddened face.  
“T-Tsukihi-chan…?”

“See?” You answer with a smile “When you’re cute, other cute girls can kiss you.”  
She lowers her head, her bangs covering her face.  
With that, you conclude that you, Araragi Tsukihi, are most likely in love with Sengoku Nadeko.

**Author's Note:**

> where is the tsukihi/nadeko content honestly please talk to me about these girls


End file.
